beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lukas Baudin
Forums: Index > Sorting: Students > Please Bold 'Your Choices 1. You have a test tomorrow, how will you study? :A) Review your notes over by yourself. :B) Join a study group with your friends. :C) Don't study at all. :'D) You study, but you eventually wing it. 2. Which is the most dear to you? :A) Your social life. :B) Nothing. :C) Your grades and school life. :D) Taking up a challenge 3. How would you describe yourself? :A) Brilliant :B) Loyal :C) Brave :D) Spiteful 4. Give a short description and a picture of your character. Lukas was a forceful, independent guy who often knew his own mind. He has an energetic, lively personality; he rarely gets weepy and has a knack for imitating the mannerisms of others very accurately, much to the amusement of those around him. Lukas is not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike and he can be quite harsh towards those whom he dislikes. He is also good at lying and capable of being opaque when necessary. 5. Give a brief history of your character. His mother was a rich woman. She always bought dresses that were expensive. Every night she used to go out and go to parties, there she met a man who introduced himself as Michael. He was magestic and honourable. Whenever he made a promise he always kept it. He was always respectful to her. They spent a couple of weeks together happy going from party to party. A few weeks later Michael disappeared leaving Rachel (mother) confused but as she had a strong character she kept going with her life, but still couldn't get over Micheal. A few months later she had Lukas, and she knew whose child he was--Michaels but by then she had married someone else, a kind man who knew that Rachel loved another man and yet accepted that fact although Rachel loved her husband the same way. A few months later after Lukas turned four, Rachel got pregnant again with her husband. But a month later Lukas was being babysat and Rachel and her husband were drving back from a party when they had a car accident that killed her husband. She woke up in a hospital with news that the car crash had killed her husband and she had to have the baby taken away but also she was unable to have any more children in the future. She stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks being allowed to keep Lukas with her. Lukas was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and allergies to cats. On his tenth birthday, he was running through the manor and came across his dead mother, who had been killed by the person who broke in, and his now dead dog. He calls for help, but an unseen assailant grabbed Lukas knocking him unconscious. Lukas was then sold in a dark magic cult that sold young wizards to dark wizards, his kidnappers commented that he was "rare" and was worth more than two people. Someone bought him, and his new owners branded him, gave him the mark of a "noble beast" instead of selling him to slavery they decided to use him for another cult they were in, Lukas never found out what type of cult it was. He cried, saying that he's hurt and dirty and he wanted to go home. He woke up chained in a cage while masked adults looked on, remarking about what a splendid evening they will have. Lukas sadly wonders why no one was there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table for his sacrifice and he was stabbed in the side, while other adults looked on gleefully, clapping. He woke up in hospital, finding out that he had been in a coma for a year, now aged ten, the ministry finding the 'cult' on which Lukas was found bleeding to his death, he was in the coma due to blood loss, everyone was shocked that due to his sick health he could have survived and not even Lukas knew how. At the age of eleven he was accepted into Beauxbaton 6. Put your signature under here. User:TimeLord15 Category:Sorting Category:Unsorted